


Brawl time bro

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Alex, Fights, Injury, Violence, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Alex considered himself a pretty easy going dude, he never really got in fights that muchso why is he so pissed off?





	Brawl time bro

Alex considered himself a pretty easy going dude, he never really got angry. Maybe a bit pissed if something endangers his drinking and fucking rituals. But he had always handled things peacefully. A couple of rude jokes and well placed sarcasm and he was safe.

Honestly the quarterback didn't even remember what was actually said to get himself so riled up. But what he did see was red, he saw the smug smirk on the asshole in front of him and the condescending look reflecting in the bastards eyes. The insufferable sound of his misplaced bullshit spitting from his mug splattering on Alex's face and spraying everywhere.  
Something inside the football player derailed, crashed and burst into rage fueled flames.

And before he knew it Alex's clenched fist met his opponents face, a loud crack if a broken nose drawing the attention of fellow party goers. The momentum threw the guy into the blurred faces behind him. He crashed stumbled and then stood holding the pouring flow of blood from his face a glare fixed upon Moran.

"FUCKING SLUT"

Time slowed down and the dark haired fucker launched himself onto Moran. As his meaty fingers curled around Alex's throat he dragged the quarterback forward before planting a solid kick to his gut.

The footballer flew, smashing into the bar making filled glasses clutter to the floor. Everyone had parted to watch the brawl and Alex could see from the corner of his vision Thad and Harmon, the rest of his teammates with faces of pure shock.

Well, he'll give a mighty fuckin show he had decided, and thus Alex met the other mid collision his own fist clacked against the side of the guys face allowing Moran to drop dodging a lazy punch aimed his way. Unfortunately the fuckmunch threw out a leg too making him collide with the bar once again. Moran snatched a glass from the table and threw it perfectly, shattering directly in the guys forehead.

This of course made the 7 ft tall male more enraged and in retaliation charged towards him. Alex cleared the bar table, but not fast enough as his foot was snagged causing him to land on the table itself, glass cut into his side. With a strangled groan of pain he was dragged across the bar table and the meaty hand again found his throat.

Alex was trapped against the wooden surface, the mans weight pushing him down and his throat constricted to the point of asphyxiation. Alex thrashed earning a few good knees in the gut of the dude. That of course had no effect. In a blind panic of black spotted vision Alex grabbed an unopened wine bottle that rolled towards him.

With a loud smash and maroon shrapnel the bastard stumbled, wine dripping from his hair the grip on Alex's throat was released. Backing off Alex choked in a spluttering breath whilst sliding off the bar onto the floor on the other side. The dazed man tripped before finally dropping to the littered floor.

The loud thunk of a body hitting the floor was met with long stretching silence. Alex stood behind the bar eyes scanning the wide eyed crowd.

Alex wheezed voice coming out scratchy "drinks anyone?" He held up a bottle of vodka

Thad stepped over the unconscious guy eyes glistening in pure delight "MOJITO BROBEANS!"  
Pulling up a fallen stool he leant over the table rewarding Alex with a slap on the ass "good play!"

With that the music started again and all the goat house occupants whooped resuming the party with a newfound excitement thrumming in the air.


End file.
